teenage_mutant_ninja_turtles_2012fandomcom-20200213-history
Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 Wiki:Manual of Style
The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 Wiki is a guide for the source of information about the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Everyone who has a fonding to the series can come to edit the articles and provide information about the series. The users can also correct the mistakes of others in the article, if there are suggestion or you need help about certain articles, you can ask the administrators of this wiki. Unless stated otherwise, the rules must be followed without exception. Articles Articles should have the following elements: * The first appearance of the article's title within the text should be in bold type, as should the first appearance of common alternate names. These should all appear in the introductory paragraph of the article. * Words that are themselves titles of additional articles should be linked only on their first occurrence in each article section. Images Images are useful to contribute the explanation for certain actions, character(s) or thing(s), for example.---> The images that the users upload to the wikia, should be ones without the logos of the series where it airs. Perspective Articles on are one of two types: * In-universe: Articles should be written as if the Green Lantern: The Animated Series universe was the real world. In particular, sentences should not refer to real world articles such as episodes or comic book issues. In-universe articles cover everything depicted within the series, including characters, locations, objects, and the timeline. * Real world: Article should be written from "our" perspective. This includes all articles about episodes, comic book issues, actors, and staff. Writing In universe perspective The articles should be written as you are in the universe writing information in the article. Except for the Episode article and the character article's Background in other media section. Spelling and grammar This is mandatory and self explained that the users on this wiki should provide understandable words with good use of spelling. Layout Quote - Should explain a little about the article itself; must use quote template. It can be omitted. Infobox - Should use respective infobox: character, group, item, episode, LEGO set History/Biography - A detailed summary of the subject from an in-universe perspective. Information regarding story arcs should be under one heading. Appearances - Should use the appear template Background in other media - Only if the character has an incarnation/mention in a previous show Categories- Should be listed in alphabetical order Character *A quote *Infobox *Short summary of the character's article. *Biography *Physical appearance - A short description of the character's appearance and (if applicable) clothes *Personality *Relationships - Bullet points listing other characters with a desciption of their relationship *Powers and Abilities (can be omitted) *Equipment (can be omitted) *Appearances *Background in other media *Trivia *External links *References *Categories Location *Quote *Infobox *Short summary of the location's article. *History *Appearances *Background in other media *External links *References *Background in other media *Trivia *Categories Item *Quote *Infobox *Short summary of the item's article. *History *Appearances *Background in other media *Trivia *References *External links *Categories Episode * Premise- a small description of what's involved. * Synopsis - a detailed synopsis of the episode from an in-universe perspective. * Characters * Objects * Vehicles * Cast * Full credits - Opening and closing credits. These should stick closely as possible to how they presented on-screen, but it's more for info, than style. * Continuity - for references to episodes/issues * Trivia ** Goofs - errors, including animation inconsistencies, as well as character/information inconsistencies with other episodes *Reception - critical response from professional reviewers. Should be written from a real world prospective *References *External links - Official episode links from Amazon, iTunes, etc. Not for unapproved uploads from YouTube or other video sites. *Categories LEGO set *Infobox *Short summary of the set's articloe *Description of set *Minifigures included *Background in the show - If the set is a reenactment of a scene from an episode, a description of the event would be written here *References *External links *Categories Category:Policy